


For The Team

by allythecatx, crackpairingprincess



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crying, Deepthroating, Hardcore, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Mutilation, Orgy, Rough Sex, Smut, Vibrators, self-lubricating assholes, super nsfw, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allythecatx/pseuds/allythecatx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all da boys get together for some fun and some sexii times happen ya know the drill</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Team

Makoto was all like ye sousuke i lyk that and sousuke was like k and he put his dick in makotos butt and it was good then haru and rin came in like wus up geys   
but then they saw sousukes elephant cock in makotos fine ass and were like so jelly so haru took off his pants and rin started sucking his penis but his stupid fucking shark teeth hurt like a bitch so haru was like rin wtf youre so bad at this and then rin started cryign and so haru took rins shirt off so he could rub his dick on his nipples which he doesnt have because hes an anime character but whatever haru liked it. rin kinda liked it too, cept his nips were starting to chafe so he told haru to stick his cock in his waiting entrance and swim on top of him. haru shoves rin to the floor and sticks his dick in, and starts swimming free alllllll over rins ass. meanwhile, sousuke is still pounding into makoto, while makoto flops like a fish out of water on the floor. he starts to flop his way on other to where rin is so he can stick his hard, leaking member into rin’s :O shaped mouth. he tells rin that he doesn’t care that he has shark teeth, because he wants his dick to bleed. it was so hot that harus asshole began self lubricating and even though thats totally unnatural and should have been concerning he just started moaning for sousuke to finger him and since sousuke is an overachieving little bitch he stuck his WHOLE FIST IN HARUS ASS and it was so good that haru splashed his man juice all over rins colon and it was so much it flowed out like the weird liquid at the end of a whipped cream bottle. suddenly rei walks in with his dick up nagisas ass already because nagisa cant fucking go anywhere without a cock in his orface but thats beside the point because rei saw what was happening and it was so gross that he came all over the place because hes fucking disgusting and is turned on by that shit but nagisa got all pissed off and was like what the actual fuk rei-chan????? and rei was so embarrassed that he cried which just happens to be a fetish of nagisas what a sick bastard so he pulled out his rainbow ASS FUCKER 6000 XXXL vibrating dildo and started riding it and sousuke was all like omg that looks like my cock at the pride parade in 2009 and it made him fuck makotos ass even harder. makoto screamed in a good way though. and he kept shoving his pleasure instrument down rins throat which was coated in blood and spit and it was very slick and squishy. harus cock was flaccid by now but he kept trying to have sex with rin anyway and since rin is a good friend he let him do it but what he really wanted was for rei to ride his love organ because that nerd was hella sexy. at that point rei had gone soft as well because nagisa was having too much fun with the fucker 6000, so when haru came over to him and started intensively deepthroating him, well he didn’t mind no bit no he didn’t. he could almost feel his dick reach so far down haru’s throat, that he knew it couldn’t be possible and he was probably killing him and oh god haru just passed out from lack of air. wait no, he’s fine. haru recovers fast, and whips rei around so he could try and shove his semi hard cock into his puckered hole, not even bothering with lube because you know what, if his asshole can self lubricate, then why the hell can’t his dick too. so he started hardcore ramming into rei’s heat all the while finger fucking his mouth into oblivion. 

so we leave the boys here, with haru fucking rei in all his holes, sousuke still super saiyan fucking makoto in his hole, rin still sucking off makoto’s dick so literally that well makoto’s dick had basically been cut to ribbons but makoto doesn’t care because he’s always wanted to be a girl anyway, and then there’s nagisa, with the ASS FUCKER 6000 XXXL stuck up in his asshole and he’s just crying on the floor. to everyone who hasn’t passed out at this point’s surprise, in walks couch sasabe and he’s just like “what the actual fuck happened here, wow thanks for the invite”

EL FIN

**Author's Note:**

> we should probably go to church this sunday (not even sorry tho)


End file.
